Currently systems may not be optimized to leverage virtual graphic processing units (GPUs) efficiently and cause a poor client user experience. Current augmented reality (AR) and/or virtual reality (VR) gaming architectures may use fixed computation distribution of global illumination between clients and server, which may not provide the best performance over time. Traditional systems may further use fixed computation distribution methods between grid-clients and server that may not provide the best performance over time and/or AR/VR user experience.